


Run to You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was your sister.<br/>And you killed her.<br/>How could you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to You

_A light in the room_

__

I buried my head in my knees. All I could think was, you killed her, you killed Vriska. Your best friend. I let out a strangled cry, throwing my head back. How could I?! How-...

_It was you who was standing there_

Vriska stared at me with wide, white eyes. She closed her gaping mouth and her face distorted and I knew what her expression was-pain. It was full of pain. Because she knew her best friend had stabbed her in the back...literally.

_Tried, it was true_

_As your glance met my stare_

__

I never moved my eyes. I reached out to her, crying out again. She just closed her eyes and turned away. No, where was she going?! “Vriska,” I choked out, “please!..”

__

_But your heart drifted off_

_Like the land split by sea_

__

She just kept walking away, not saying a word. I cried for her again and again, then finally chased after her, grabbing her hand. Then she was gone.

_I tried to go, to follow_

_To kneel down at your feet_

I fell to my knees, breaking apart. All I could see was Vriska. Her happy, smiling face. Not her lost dead one. I hate myself, I hate myself...I just pictured us, FLARPing like we always did…

__

_I’ll run_

_I’ll run_

_I’ll run_

_Run to you_

__

We would just take a break from FLARPing sometimes, and talk about our feelings. I asked her why she wanted to keep going, I mean, her life was hard, and I was curious.

The answer was short and simple.

You, Terezi. You’re the reason.

_I’ll run_

_I’ll run_

_I’ll run_

_**I’ll run, run to you** _


End file.
